suka_sukafandomcom-20200214-history
WorldEnd (Suka Moka) Light Novel Volume 3
WorldEnd, or What Do You Do at the End of the World? May I Meet You, Once Again? # 03 '(終末なにしてますか? もう一度だけ、会えますか? #03, 'Shūmatsu Nani Shitemasu ka? Mō Ichido dake, Aemasu ka? #03) , is the third novel of the 'WorldEnd' Japanese light novel series, written by Akira Kareno and illustrated by Ue. The series' third volume was published by Kadokawa Shoten under their Sneaker Bunko imprint on Jan 1, 2017. Synopsis 10 days have passed since that day. With the secret regarding the existence and special qualities of the fairies still being kept a closely guarded secret, the one who brought down “Croyance: The Eleventh Beast Who Remains Rooted,” had been a new prototype bomb, which was entrusted to 4th Grade Officer Feodor in absolute secrecy. Leprechaun Lakhesh, who had built up her Venenum with power that surpassed common reasoning still hasn’t woken up yet and Ringo is no longer here. ―――Feodor has reached a decision. Surely, it must be a first. With hostility towards the world, it is the first and last battle. Taking a sudden turn! It’s the new series 3rd bullet English translation of the blurb from the 3rd Suka Moka Novel by PhoenixRising88. . Characters Characters Introduced (In Order of Appearance): * Elba Affa Muresmaurea * Nasania Will Percham * Feodor Jessman * Apple (Mentioned) * Lakhesh Nyx Seniorious * Findantropos Officer * Tiat Siba Ignareo * Nax Selzel * Willem Kmetsch (Mentioned) * Pannibal Nox Katena * Ithea Myse Valgulious * Collon Rin Purgatorio * Gigir Mozeg * Nilleroad * Tourterelle Woman * Eudea * Chtholly Nota Seniorious (Mentioned) * Almita * Talmareet * Odette Gundakar Chapters # 「Just A Bit, Of An Old Story」- Broken Bonds - # 「Even so, I’ll Go On Living For Today」- Stained Glass - ## Masked Smile ## Enemy Of Règles Aile ## Those Who Come Home ## Sparkling Eyes # 「I Will Walk Towards Tomorrow」- Chained Hearts - ## The Town Where Cold Rain Falls ## Sleepless Night ## Commander’s Office ## Early Morning ## False Red ## Bacon, Salad And Orange Juice ## Dead Black Agate # 「I’ll Stop Whatever It Is You're Planning」- Standing Back To Back - ## The Woman Who Was Strong With Mechanical Devices ## Tiat ## Captive Rebel ## Beloved Predecessor ## Those Who Stand In The Way ## Now, Those Who Stand Next To Me # 「Lost Kitten」- Being Hungry For Kindness - Gallery Suka Moka Volume 3 - Cover.png|Suka Moka Volume 3 Cover Suka Moka Volume 3 - 01.png|A possessed Lakhesh attacks Collon Suka Moka Volume 3 - 02.png|Battle ready Tiat Suka Moka Volume 3 - 03.png|Suka Moka Volume 3 Contents Page Suka Moka Volume 3 - 04.png|Elba vs Nasania, 30 years ago Suka Moka Volume 3 - 05.png|Tiat chatting with Nax Suka Moka Volume 3 - 06.png|Feodor taking shelter at a friend's place Suka Moka Volume 3 - 07.png|Tiat and Lakhesh Suka Moka Volume 3 - 08.png|Injured Marguerite References Navigation Category:Suka Suka Media Category:Light Novels